


Fourtune

by Sicone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicone/pseuds/Sicone
Summary: Life was a balance. There were those born with nothing while others are born with everything. Some feel with all their heart and others pragmatically walk through life. There were those who would do anything for nothing and those who would do everything for what matters. Jumin Han fell in the latter of each categories and many more for that matter.  It was a simple plan, enjoy their anniversary to their fullest. How could this happen instead?





	Fourtune

**Author's Note:**

> I received a request on tumblr asking for an angst with happy ending Jumin fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Life was a balance. There were those born with nothing while others are born with everything. Some feel with all their heart and others pragmatically walk through life. There were those who would do anything for nothing and those who would do everything for what matters. Jumin Han fell in the latter in each of these categories and many more for that matter. He knew that, though he had his shortcomings, he was the first to always say he had the great fortune of luck. He was everything he needed to be for the position he was meant to fill and that was all that mattered until he had met a certain someone who showed him so much more. She was the epitome of warmth and kindness, a goddess in person that fit him so perfectly. The cliche of two puzzle pieces, soulmates, or two halves of a whole and any other romantic notion suddenly made sense to him and now applied to his life. The number one person in his life was his darling wife who could do no wrong and yet how did it end up like this?

The buzzing of the fluorescent lights and occasional rush of squeaky sneakers were the only sounds that broke the steady and shallow breathing-his breathing. Everything was so sterile, clinical with white walls and giant tiles with bespeckled print divided by thin bold black grout lines. There was no life in these halls, which he found oddly ironic at this moment. A place which was dedicated to rescuing life reeked of austere detachment to life. It was cold and hollow, the shell of life desperately clinging to reality.

The heir of C&R International stood out like a sore thumb on the uncomfortable bench, hunched over with his elbows rested on his knees. His Italian leather shoes which normally shined to the point he could see his own reflection were scuffed and dirty. His tailor-made perfect suit was soaked through and the coat missing while his shirt clung to and crinkled on his body. He stared at his bandaged hands, the wrapping dyed red in places from his blood. They were trembling. Gritting his teeth he clenched his sore hands into fists, tearing his eyes away as if he was unable to withstand the sight of himself. How could he? He was out here irritated by the ticking of the clock across the wall while she was not. She was alone surrounded by strangers.

 _How could this happen to me?_ He wondered, sitting in empty hallway. Try as he might, he was not able to make the pain go away. The bile in his stomach churned, threatening to to climb out of him as the acrid taste burned at the back of his throat. It all had happened too quickly. There was no explanation for what had happened just a few hours ago. He hid his face in his hands as he forced himself to remember it.

They were enjoying a lively conversation in the car, on their way home from dinner. An anniversary dinner he had planned to perfection and she had loved every minute of it. From the perfect dress for her to wear with the best accessories to amplify her natural beauty all the way to the evening plans of revealing her actual anniversary gifts once they reached home. Everything had gone according to plan. Her cheeks were a little flushed, he knew not whether from the champagne or the fact she was adorably flustered by his lavish attention to her. She was always so modest, deserving of only the best. He particularly was not too concerned to the secret of the blush since that beautiful small had not fallen once more her face since the moment she woke up to the surprise of him being there with her instead of away on the business trip.

As usual, their driver Kim was chauffeuring them to and fro with expert precision. They barely felt any bumps on the road as he took extra caution to avoid any discomfort as Jumin requested for this day. If only that caution was applicable to the world. The joyous atmosphere was shattered by the sound of a horn blaring as their bodies were thrown to one side and the screeching of tires. The sickening crunch of metal on metal was the last sound he heard before he was swallowed into darkness as his head smacked against the glass with such force.

Fluttering his eyes open, he was greeted by blinding white lights and pouring rain. His head seared with pain and something sticky. His body felt like led and ached all over. Why was he out in the rain? He wondered as he felt himself being lifted by something underneath him. He could not remember why he was lying there. The sound of the world slowly returned to him, making his head throb from the shouting voices and flashing lights. His vision was fuzzy, black around the edges, and the world seemed to move so slowly around him. Everybody was screaming and he wanted to understand what was going on. As his sight returned, he rolled head his to the side only for his heart to stop.

There she was, covered in blood. The cream colored dress he had gotten her was now stained red. One of her shoes was thrown off to the side as figures in the dark reached out to her. Her engagement ring glittered in the dark next to her wedding band on her hand that now lie there lifeless. Her arm was twisted in a way it should not be and her leg curved where it should be straight. He tried to fight the forces that held him down. He opened his mouth to shout, call out to her. He needed to head to his darling but his body was taken further away. No one seemed to hear him as he tried to get them to understand as a mask was placed on to his mouth. He was slipping off the edge once more, helplessly watching her body get covered and carted to another car. The last thing he saw was her hand unceremoniously plopped back on to the gurney.

He had woken up to the painful sight of the tube lighting, his clothes were intact expect he was bandaged around his head and on his hands. Slowly he had stirred and forced himself to sit up as nurses rushed to his side and urged him to stay in bed.

“Where is she? Where is my wife? I need to see her!” He demanded, his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt.

“Sir, calm down. Who is your wife? Please get back in bed.” Someone urged, the tug of something on his arm making him wince. He looked to see his sleeve was rolled up and tubes ran to his body. He noticed the blipping machine next to it.

 _I’m in a hospital? How? Why? No-Layla!_ “Layla Han, her name is Layla Han! Where is she? Take me to her now!” He demanded, unable to just sit there waiting while his beloved was somewhere where he was not. He looked up as the door was opened and in came his doctor.

“Mr. Han,” he sighed and rubbed at his chin for a moment. “Do you remember what happened today?”

 _What do you mean what happened?_ “I don’t like these sort of games doctor. You know this.” He curtly spoke as he kept his eyes set on the man that seemed to want to be anywhere but here at this moment. He easily noticed the tells as the man in the white coat took another deep breath.

“This is no game Mr. Han...you were just in serious car accident. You and your driver were able to come out safely with minimal injury aside from some muscle spasming and minor abrasion. Your head hit the window pretty hard, but you show no signs of any severe damage.” The doctor paused and waited for Jumin to process this all first.

“And my wife? You’ve spoken more than enough about myself or driver Kim, where is my wife?” He demanded, a sick sinking feeling starting to grow inside of him at each word that passed the doctor’s lips and into his ears. He kept a sober-faced expression but his eyes were narrowed in a glare were not to be tested at this moment.

“Your wife, Mrs. Han, was not so lucky. The car you were hit by hit her side of the car. She is currently in the ER. We’re trying to revive her as we speak.” The words that followed fell on to deaf ears as the doctor went on in detail about how they were warned the instant thanks to his car’s security system. Driver Kim had been able to press the button just in time to signal the dispatch. None of this stuck in Jumin’s mind as he replayed the information about his wife. He searched around the room for some sort of answer. What answer, he was not entirely sure. All of it seemed to surreal until the doctor walked up to him and fished something out of his pocket. Something small clinked on his palm-three rings. Their wedding rings which they rarely ever took off.

The world was suddenly devoid of any sound or feeling as the nurses and doctor kept working as they always did. Somehow the words had sunk into his mind and he was discharged to the hall where he could wait for his wife. He was not sure what was said, but that hardly mattered at the moment. It felt as if his body was hurled against the wall and his heart ripped from his chest, leaving a gaping hole. Everything good in his life was suddenly ripped away from him.

 _No, I can’t let it be like this!_ He grabbed the doctor by his coat and looked him dead in the eyes once more with such determination. “I don’t care the cost, make sure everyone does everything they possibly can to save her. You know money is no issue for me, I will pay whatever the price. She is the priority always, even above me. You will also have the police hand over that heathen’s information to me so that I make sure that this is handled properly.” The doctor had given him his word he would do his best and the cruel waiting game began.

For the first time he was shaking with such blinding rage and terrified out of his mind. Logic made no sense to him at this moment since logically this night should not have ended like this. They should be back home and she was supposed to be surprised by the gifts he had set out for her while they were gone. She was supposed to be smiling and he was supposed to be hugging her as he kissed her tears away. Elizabeth the 3rd would be curled up on her sofa, lounging in her usual carefree manner as they enjoyed the rest of the evening in bliss. Reality was far from that and he cursed himself and everything around him. He cursed his body for being so weak. He cursed his luck to not be the one there instead of her. He cursed the fact they had even gone down that road to encounter such a driver.

The sound of footsteps made him jump and he looked to see if anyone was coming to him. Again, it was no one. He relaxed back into the bench, boneless yet taught with tension. Pulling the rings out of his pocket, he noted the engravings of love they had on the inside of their bands.

 _Forevermore...I will love you._ His eyes sting as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he kissed her ring.  _Please...come back to me my love. I am nothing without you._ Closing his hand as tightly as he could around them, he rested his forehead against his fist when there was the sound of footsteps. He let it be as someone passing by, however the sound of someone calling his name had him looking up to find a nurse standing there. His throat constricted as his worst fears waged war inside of him. Tearing up his insides in preparation for the emptiness that would be his future at the loss of her. He tried to think otherwise, but logic was not on his side at this moment.

“Mr. Han, your wife is now in recovery. She has a dislocated shoulder, multiple bruises, and a few fractures. Overall she is safe. There were no fatal injuries and it will take time to heal. We will be admitting her a private room shortly, but you may come see her now if you so like. She will not be away and she will look a lot worse and will be constantly monitored. Would you like to see her?”

“Yes,” he nodded his head as he stood up and pocketed the rings once more. Though his face had not shown it, he was utterly relieved by the news. It was as if he was born again, a new breath of life filling where his heart was torn out. He was grateful for her return, no matter how badly injured she may be. Layla was his darling wife and nothing would ever change that. He silently followed behind the shorter woman to the back area where patients were sectioned off by curtains. He kept his eyes glued to the nurse as he followed her to the back and she motioned to a drawn curtain. He paused a moment, his palms a little clammy all the sudden. Taking a few practiced breaths, he nodded to the nurse and stepped through to find his beloved wife in a state as the nurse had described but to him it was a sight so beautiful the tears finally fell. Crumpling into a chair next to her bed he grabbed her good arm and kissed the back of her hand. Jumin Han was a man with the fortune of great luck and he was never more grateful for that.


End file.
